


Rainy Night

by ObeyDontStray



Series: Lover I Don't Have to Love [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Car Trouble, Gay Smut, M/M, Rainy Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Benny's car breaks down and he winds up at Jim's trailer, soaking wet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cats_Pickles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cats_Pickles).



The knock on the door interrupted the rainy ambience of the room and Jim followed the noise, his eyes settling on the door. Who would be visiting him here, especially this late? He stood and pulled his unzipped jeans up on his hips. He was shirtless too, and whoever it was would have to deal. His house. 

Benny stood soaking wet at his door and he ushered him inside. "What happened man?"

"My car died on me! Sorry to barge in, but I figured you'd be home." 

"Yeah. No sweat, man. Come in." Jim busied himself with bending into the fridge after a couple of cold beers. "I'd offer you a change of clothes but I don't think I have anything that would fit you."

"It's fine. Maybe I'll dry out quick." 

Jim grabbed a clean towel from the pile of clean laundry in the corner and offered it to the bigger man. Benny shrugged out of his dripping jacket and henley. Jim watched him towel off as he took his seat in his armchair, crossing his legs. He watched as Benny dried his broad torso and his hairy stomach. He moved the towel to run through his thinning hair. He caught Jim staring and smirked beneath the towel. "Like what you see?" Benny asked coyly, all too aware of the limited sexual history the two shared. 

Jim tried to ignore the heat creeping up his jaw and turned his attention away to his beer, readjusting his legs to try and hide his growing hardness. Benny unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them, making sure to catch Jim's attention again. He pushed his jeans down and stepped out of them, revealing the silhouette of his hard member in his stripped boxers. 

Wanting Jim to make the first move Benny sat on the couch opposite the smaller man and sat with his legs spread wide, his boxers tented. Jim bit his lip before sighing. "God damn it, Benny." 

Grinning, Benny slid his hand down his stomach to his lap, where he stroked himself through the thin fabric of his boxers. Jim stood abruptly, heading to the back of his trailer. "Benny. Bedroom. Now." He said between clenched teeth. 

In the back of the house Benny backed Jim against the wall. "Was this a set up to get in my pants again, Benny?" Jim asked as the bigger man's lips skimmed his throat. 

"No, my car really did break down near here. But you look so good, Hop." He said before he licked at the pulse point at Jim's neck. "You answer the door half naked with your jeans undone. What's a guy supposed to do?" His hand fisted Jim's hair as he gently bit his collarbones. 

When his hand slid down the smaller man's stomach to his lap, Jim whined at the contact. Benny kissed a trail down the man's chest as he sunk to his knees, pulling Jim's pants and boxers down, freeing him. When Benny took all of him in, Jim sighed and braced himself against the wall, rotating his hips into Benny's open mouth. His hand gripped the back of Benny's head as he moved, spurning on his lover. Benny hand worked in tandem with his mouth, driving Jim crazy with lust. 

Jim whined when Benny moved away. "You should try something for me." He said lowly, taking a seat on the bed facing Jim.

"Like what?" The smaller man asked and Benny stroked himself. "No. I don't know how to." 

"You won't know till you try." Benny said with an eyebrow raised. "I bet you're fantastic at it. Don't be scared."

Jim moved over him in the bed, his face inches from Benny's erect member. He reached out and stroked the bigger man a few times and Benny slumped against the bed. When Benny felt the other man's breath he leaned forward to watch his movements. 

"Don't watch me!" Jim growled. "You don't understand how sexy this is. I've gotta watch you." Benny replied. He reached down to caress Jim's face. 

Jim started out with a tentative lick and Benny bit his lip. Then he took the head in his mouth and moved slowly, taking more in. "That's it baby. You're a natural." He said, bucking his hips up into Jim's mouth.

"Jesus." Benny hissed, meeting Jim's gaze. "This is so hot. Jim Hopper, between my legs." 

Jim pulled back, offended. "Shut up or I'll stop." 

"I meant it as a compliment!" Benny defended himself, leaning down to kiss Jim. "I didn't think I'd ever get you to do this, babe. I'm glad you trust me enough. And that's half of the appeal of it. I know you're uncomfortable, but you know I'm patient." 

Jim sigh and pushed Benny back on the bed, resuming his previous task with renewed vigor. Benny placed his hand on the back of Jim's head, following his movements and massaging his scalp. 

Just as the pressure was building up in Benny, Jim moved away. There were other things to attend to. A condom, lube.

Benny buried his face in the pillows that smelled like Jim as the man moved in him, clutching his shoulders and bringing himself us as close to Benny as possible. "I'm so glad your car decided to break down." Jim gloated as he rolled his hips, hitting that spot and sending a wave of pleasure over the bigger man.

Benny came first and when Jim didn't follow behind him, he pushed the smaller man onto the bed. He disposed of the condom and took Jim in his hand, stroking in time as he moved to kiss Jim, his tongue exploring the other man's mouth. Jim came with a pleased moan into Benny's mouth. 

 

.  
Forced to shower separately (Jim's shower was too small), Jim waited in bed for the bigger man. He lay stretched out on his back in a pair of flannel sleep pants, one big arm tucked beneath his head. 

Benny emerged from the bathroom, still wet and smelling like Jim's soap. He'd put on the only piece of his clothing that was dry, his boxers. Jim had already thrown the rest of it in the dryer. 

Neither said anything as Benny slid into bed beside Jim. When the big man turned onto his side he felt Jim's bare chest against his back, breathing in and out steadily already. One arm gently slid across Benny's middle, his hand coming to rest on the man's belly. Benny slid his hand under Jim's, lacing his fingers with his. 

"Goodnight Benny." Jim yawned against his back. 

"G'night, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
